


Stage Door

by cazmalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wished he could stay, but he just didn't have the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Door

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was spawned as I was waiting for John at the stage door the first time I went to see him in 2008.
> 
> This is RPS - Real Person Slash. I do not know John Barrowman or Gareth David-Lloyd. No profit is being made from this story, and no offence is intended.
> 
> This was simply written for entertainment purposes.

The size of the crowd gathered around the stage door was bound to be mind blowing. No matter how many shows he did, how many times he gave it his all, the amount of people that willingly followed him to various venues always took his breath away.

Usually he was more than willing to hang around outside, signing autographs for fans and smiling happily for photographs. The fans were the ones who made it possible for him to get to where he currently was, after all. But this time, he had no choice but to allow himself to pushed past their eager faces into the waiting car as he was whisked off to the next venue.

But not right now. In an effort to stave off the inevitable travelling for miles, he had taken a quick shower, threw on a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt and ran out of his dressing room, before anyone even realised he had finished in the bathroom.

Gareth was waiting near the stairwell, grinning widely when he saw John running up the stairs, urging him to continue in front of him. When they reached the top, Gareth turned to the other man, shoving the baseball cap he was holding over John’s dishevelled towel-dried hair.

"You were great," the Welshman whispered, pressing his lips against John’s in a chaste kiss before reaching down and interlacing their fingers and pushing the door open.

The foyer was empty now. The crowds from the show had dispersed and the only people remaining were various employees, trying to clean up after the mass of people that had been present that evening. Pushing the doors open John inhaled deeply, feeling the sting of cool April air cascade into his lungs.

Gareth shivered lightly at the temperature, but when John asked him if he wanted to head back inside, he shook his head. They had been planning this for a while now; he wanted to see it through.

As predicted, the crowd surrounding the stage door was huge. Even if he could stay, it would take him hours to get through everyone. Hours he really wished he had.

Gareth sensed his torment over not being able to please every fan and squeezed his hand tightly, silently reassuring him that every person who had attended that night understood the situation. They weren’t at the stage door to get his autograph, they were there to offer their support and see their ‘Captain’.

Remaining silent they slipped into the crowd, falling into place behind a young brunette who was trying desperately to see over the head of the person in front of her. John chuckled under his breath when he heard the man next to him talking to someone else about the season finale of Torchwood.

He loved being witness to people’s reactions to his work, especially when they didn’t know he was there. All the bias people feel they need to give the creator of things was missing; he was experiencing the pure audience reaction and it was wonderful.

Tugging his own baseball cap down even further when someone looked at them questioningly, Gareth glanced at his watch and cursed in Welsh, earning him an evil glare from a nearby woman who was with her pre-teenaged daughter.

He smiled apologetically before leaning against John’s shoulder so he could whisper in the older man’s ear. "You’d better get back inside. They’ll be going spare trying to find you."

John let out a sigh and cast one last longing look at the crowd before nodding his head and allowing Gareth to weave them back through the crowd to the main doors.

"Are you heading home?" he asked, pausing as they reached the entrance. As they had left, Gareth wouldn’t be allowed back inside, only John would be given access now.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Was thinking about going for a pint," he murmured, brushing his thumb over the back of John’s hand. "Wish you could come."

John sighed and pulled Gareth into a fierce hug, burrowing his face in his shoulder and inhaling his scent. "Me too. I won’t be gone long…" He shook his head, "Well, it won’t feel like long. I hope."

Gareth grinned and kissed him deeply before pulling away and shoving him in the direction of the doors. "Call me when you get to Birmingham," he instructed.

John gave him a mock-salute before their eyes met. Silence passed between them for a second; that look saying more than words possibly could, before the typical ten-thousand-watt smile spread across John’s face and he disappeared through the doors.

It wasn’t long before the stage doors opened and the crowd went wild when they saw John had finally decided to make his exit from the venue.

Sliding into the passenger seat, John’s eyes travelled across the road, meeting Gareth’s gaze from where he stood on the other side of the road. He offered him a beaming smile before turning his attention back to his fans as he waved goodbye while the car pulled away.

Groaning to himself, Gareth pushed himself away from the wall and pulled out his mobile as he made his way down the street. After seeing John for the last time in what would be months he needed a drink. Preferably a stiff drink.


End file.
